<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster's Bounty by GrendelGrowls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662728">Monster's Bounty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls'>GrendelGrowls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Digestion, Monster Boy, Monsters, Object Stuffing, Object Vore, Other, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, belly stuffing, indigestion, stuffed belly, upset stomach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gnaw may have stolen most of the town's treasure, but that doesn't stop them from trying to track him down. When the cart full of gold gets stuck, there's only one way that he can try to carry it home - inside his stomach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster's Bounty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somebody on Twitter suggested this idea and I just ran with it, so here's an object vore story. Yes, I know I did two tum things in a row, but I can't help myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gnaw could still hear the shouting of the townsfolk in the distance, their sharp pitchforks clattering together as burned torches lit the horizon. They were out for blood, and his scaled, oversized body was their target.</p><p>He wasn't an easy beast to hide. Tall yet broad, clad in a mixture of grey scales and equally-grey fur that didn't look like they belonged on the same animal. Even from the front, his distinctive snout didn't give him an easy way to pass for a large wolf at a distance, even taking into account the bright orange glow of his eyes. Nothing about his body screamed 'subtle', and that made it all the more tricky for his large form and long, fluff-covered tail to hide itself among the rocks. It wasn't like a fox in the grass, more like a polar bear trying to hide in front of a tar pit.</p><p>Escaping into the hills had made plenty of sense at first, but that was before he tried to run off with the largest chest in their bank. He had only been able to get a quick glance of the contents, but the amount of solid gold coins and impressively-polished diamonds seemed almost fake: for such a small place, they had an awful lot of money just lying around.</p><p>The trees provided plenty of cover, and it would take the mob a while to search the area, but he couldn't stay here long. Even if he managed to get behind a rock or something, the glint of the gold caused by their torches would make it impossible to hide what he had stolen. If they found it, then all of this would have been for nothing, and he would have to go hungry another night under the stars.  There wasn't a lot of ground he could safely cross, and going up the steep banks could get him found even faster with the noise the cart-like chest would make as it moved.</p><p>Snarling at the bright lights cutting through the tree trunks in the distance, Gnaw considered running out and trying to devour them all one by one, but he would never be fast enough. His large, lumbering form already made it hard to hide, and he had seen a few crossbows in the arms of the town watch as they had tried to block his escape. One or two lucky shots, and he wouldn't be getting back up, not with the type of bolts they had been using. He could <em>maybe</em> squeeze one and a half down his throat if he snuck up on them, two at most, but they were moving in hunting parties and keeping their eyes peeled for movement in the bushes.</p><p>Trying to move the chest further up the hill, Gnaw pulled at it, trying to conquer the sloped terrain. There was a loud clunk as the sides of the mostly-wooden container bashed against the stones around him, then wedged itself between two boulders with a defiant creak. Another tug wrenched away the bronze handle on the size, which came apart in his slightly hairy hands like a toothpick. Resisting the urge to roar in annoyance, the beast planted his hands on either side of the container and pushed on the strained wood, violently shaking it in an attempt to dislodge it from the rocks.</p><p>It was stuck fast. Gnaw could barely make it budge, and a twinge of frustration worked its way up to his spine as he began to bash on the wooden panels. In the moment, he had completely forgotten about having to hide - he just needed to get the money free, otherwise he would be heading back empty-handed.</p><p>One of his punches connected slightly too well, and the wood under his fist splintered. For a moment, it seemed like the damage was just surface level, but one by one the individual mountings on the corner began to crack off. The side of the chest came apart painfully slowly, the contents spilling out onto the hard ground and creating a pile of loot that he couldn't possibly carry, even in both arms. Gnaw was so tempted to scream out in rage and start beating the rest of the container into sawdust and scrap metal, but his ears picked up the yells of the pursuing mob. They had obviously heard something, although it didn't seem like they knew where to look judging by the glow of the lights on the other side of the woodlands.</p><p>He couldn't take any chances, and he couldn't eat them. The gears in his slightly-slow brain began to turn as he tried to put all of these facts together, looking for any other solution.</p><p><em>Eat the treasure. That will hide it</em>.</p><p>Before he could process whether it was <em>actually</em> a good idea, Gnaw was already reaching into the spoils, making sure to clear off any splinters still left over. The mob wouldn't arrive for a while if he kept quiet, so he could eat most of the treasure and transport it that way. He was no stranger to eating things - in fact, it was probably what he loved to do most - so there wasn't really anything stopping him from just chowing down on them.</p><p>It wasn't hard for his brain to re-adjust itself so that he saw the assorted loot and treasure as prey, and the moment he managed to convince himself of that fact, his clawed paw was already moving to grab one of the larger gems. It sat comfortably between his fingers, meaning that a human would probably need two hands to hold it properly. In his mind, all he saw was food, so that's how he reacted.</p><p>Tipping back his head, he opened his maw and gently tossed the gem inside, allowing his tongue to sample the surface for a moment before rolling it into the top of his throat. For a moment, he worried that it might get stuck, but the muscles near the back of his mouth were used to forcing down large mouthfuls at a single time. It took Gnaw a moment or two to properly swallow, but when he did, the beast was pleasantly surprised by how smooth a non-edible item could go down. One clawed finger traced the bulge in his throat, and he couldn't help but be amused at how it kept its shape through his thick, fur-dotted skin.</p><p>An unusual groan left his middle as the gem cleared his throat and landed in his stomach acids, the sudden weight of the carefully-prepared crystal lump making a satisfying thump against the base of his gut. Gnaw wiggled his hips for a moment to make sure that it all settled, then placed one hand against the surface of his flat abdomen, running his tongue across his teeth. He could feel the small dents the angular gem had created, pushing apart his thin belly's walls in a very specific way thanks to the pointed corners. It would have been funny if he wasn't so intently focused on avoiding detection, still listening out for approaching footsteps or the angry yells of his pursuers.</p><p>There were several more gems of varying colours and sizes at the top of the mass of coins, all bigger than the one he had just consumed. That hadn't even been intentional, but Gnaw instinctively went for the next-largest, seeing it as the easiest option. The easier they went down his gullet, the more he would be able to escape with if he had to make a run for it. Cramming another of the shiny stones into his mouth, he rolled his tongue again and forced it into his throat, wincing slightly as it was made to stretch yet again to make room for the treasure. While it was slipping down inside his muscular neck, Gnaw turned his hands back towards the small dent on his stomach, experimentally poking at it and grunting as he felt the solid crystal pressing out under his skin.</p><p>It was soon joined by the second, which clinked against the first like two bottles being knocked together. Gnaw's regular meals could be very varied, but he wasn't used to the weird feeling of solid objects entering his gut rather than chewed food, and he had to shift his weight as he felt his stomach buckle slightly. Peeking down at his midriff and sucking in his gut as far as he could, the monster let out a little moan at the impressions the precious rocks left on his body, creating pointed bulges that still felt sharp as he ran his fingers over them. Evidently, his stomach acid wasn't going to be much use here, probably because it had dealt with nothing but meat for the last two decades.</p><p>Exhaling and letting his gut return to its normal shape, Gnaw gave himself a moment to admire how well they had managed to fit inside him before he reached for more of the treasure. He had to be faster, though, one thing at a time wouldn't get him anywhere close to carrying all of the treasure he had managed to loot. The primal part of his brain kicked in and decided to treat this like it was a kill in the hunting ground of another predator - simply put, eat as much as possible as fast as possible, and then get the hell out.</p><p>Scooping up an assortment of coins and gemstones with both hands, he raised them to his mouth, failing to prevent one or two of the bits from falling back down into the dirt. The moment he was able to catch his breath properly again, he tipped them straight into his mouth like they were a bowl of nuts, feeling his mouth fill with the various metals and other rich materials that they were forged or cut from. It took him quite a significant effort to get his tongue moving, the muscles in his throat doing their best to reject what was <em>clearly</em> not meant to be eaten. After a moment of struggling, Gnaw poked the latest mouthful with his finger, forcing it past his oropharynx and sending it down the slick walls of his maw to the stomach below. Each individual coin seemed to brush against his internal skin as it went down, an almost-ticklish sensation that made him chuckle slightly as he felt the weight shifting lower.</p><p>The unusual pressure on his gut grew stronger as the various pieces of bounty landed on top of one another, pressing on the already-hefty gems and making his stomach grumble in protest. It didn't like what he was doing, and the weight certainly wasn't helping. A few half-assed rubs did little to calm it down, and Gnaw plated one thick palm on the boulder next to him, trying to keep himself upright.</p><p>His stomach acids had started to churn away at the metals, seeing them at a meal that needed to be digested, but he wasn't built to actually do so. He hadn't anticipated that his body would still be trying to handle the treasure anyway, but there wasn't time to think about it: he needed to claim as much as he could, and this was the only way. </p><p>A glance downwards confirmed that the physical impact was just as bad: his gut had bulged out, but not with the smooth curve of a filling meal. The new small potbelly he sported was erratic, with sharp points that pressed on the inside of his stomach walls alongside areas that contained the bumped surfaces of dozens of golden coins. In one spot, he could even see the impression of the coin itself, pressed tight against the surface, with the face on the head side just barely visible. </p><p>He rubbed a couple of fingers over it, and sure enough, he could feel the very slight indents of how it had been pressed and molded. It was bizarre - he felt like a big purse, and had barely even gotten started. Even movement made one of the coins shift or fall, like little bumps on the inside of his body.</p><p>Growling with a combination of satisfaction and mild regret, Gnaw felt a small pocket of air escape the top of his belly and placed one of his hairy hands over his jaws, trying to stifle the belch that followed. He failed, and the sound cut through the night air like a gunshot, snapping his ears upright as he took another look at the horizon. The lights had stopped and gathered together, probably trying to work out what they had just heard.</p><p>As long as they weren't coming right for him, he still had time. Kneeling down and letting out a little huff at the way the coins tumbled over one another in his stomach. Gnaw tried to grab another handful, making sure that it was slightly bigger to try and speed up the process. He didn't want to be caught, especially not now that he had a plan.</p><p>Packing the next set of valuables into his maw, the beast swallowed it as soon as possible and moved to gather up more, trying to increase his pace. As before, the thick bulge made its way down his throat with only mild resistance, his body begging him to stop while he gulped down on the mass harder and harder. As soon as he felt it slip to the bottom of his throat, Gnaw placed the next helping in his mouth and began swallowing all over again. His tongue didn't like any of it, but it had to comply with his brain, even as it fired off signals telling him to stop.</p><p>The first bulge escaped his throat and landed in his stomach with a hefty thud, spreading out on top of the rest of the contents and causing an avalanche of audible clinks. He could feel his belly stretching in awkward ways to hold it all, starting to round out further without getting any smoother. The various different bumps and pokes from what he had swallowed shifted around as more of it settled inside his stomach walls, agitating his digestive juices even further.</p><p>Gnaw clasped one hand on the front of his stomach as it groaned in discomfort, but he didn't stop swallowing, trying to gulp down more of the coins and other assorted trinkets as fast as he could. That second helping took even longer than the first, having to squeeze down the length of his neck as it fought to try and keep the coins out. Liberal use of his throat muscles prevailed, and with another heavy impact, he felt the base of his gut being weighed down with even more of the loose change.</p><p>The stretching had continued, and it was very clear to see how much Gnaw contained, but it still wasn't enough. He had barely managed to pack away half of what he had stolen, but the mob would close in on his location any second now, and he needed to be ready to leave at any moment. Cradling his distended gut with one hand, he decided that it was best to act on his instincts - and by that, he meant that he needed to eat up as much as he could, as <em>fast</em> as he could.</p><p>Gently lowering himself down against one of the boulders and trying to ignore the hundreds of solid, shifting coins rolling around in his belly, Gnaw tried to settle himself on the ground right next to the broken chest, grabbing a handful as soon as the acid in his stomach stopped sloshing around and pouring over the many obstructions inside him. It was stuffed into his jaws almost immediately, his throat opening up as his body realised that it couldn't do much more to stop him from his current course of action.</p><p>The beast planted one hand on the side of his bloated middle and kneaded at the various bumps he was poking out of the surface. Every time he tried to push one in, another popped up elsewhere, the mass of solid objects really struggling to find room inside him. He had filled himself to the brim with food on multiple occasions before, especially in the lead-up to his hibernation cycle, but this was a very different experience altogether. </p><p>What Gnaw <em>hadn't</em> expected was the unusual way that the coins were starting to interact with his stomach juices. Rather than being digested, they were having some of the shine stripped off, the material beginning to bubble as oxygen was slowly released into his heavily-strained stomach. He could hear the different objects pushing together as they shifted around with his slow movements, and before he could down any more of the treasure, the air inside him spiked.</p><p>He didn't just need to burp, he needed to burp <em>badly</em>. On top of being packed full of items that he wasn't able to digest, he now felt like he was being slightly bloated out even further by the amount of gas in his middle, which only continued to increase as the coins stewed in his stomach acids. The diamonds were probably unaffected, but every time he tilted his upper body, they would roughly roll themselves around underneath the pile of currency he had swallowed.</p><p>There was so much left. Gnaw threw back his head and let out another thunderous belch, failing to silence it with his scaled paw. It must have carried on for what felt like three whole seconds, and was followed by a series of smaller huffs as some of the remaining air bubbles pumped up through his throat before he could deal with them.</p><p>It was too much. Craning his upper body to the side and scooping up more of the treasure, he lifted it into his mouth, quietly hoping that it wouldn't be his last. Greed was getting the better of him - the idea of the hunting party closing in, stealing his wealth, taking back their money, he wouldn't stand for it. He <em>needed</em> the money, he deserved it.</p><p>The next bulk of coins and other valuables managed to squeeze past his lips and down his throat with even more effort than the previous ones as his body began to throw a tantrum: his stomach walls were almost kicking inwards in an effort to retain some control over his horrendously-stretched middle, and his digestive tract had closed up so that the coins couldn't progress further into his body. Stuck with the rounded middle, Gnaw could only watch in pained horror as the next helping of treasure put even more stress on his belly, watching the skin grow taut and slightly reddened as it settled at the top of the pile.</p><p>The beast went to grab more, desperate to claim all the riches for himself, but his spine stiffened against the boulder in protest. He was so fucking full, and the constant pressure on his insides was starting to hurt more than he had expected. The bulges weren't making it any easier - every time he tried to comfort one of the obstructions poking out from his skin, it would just upset another, causing the pile of coins and gems to tumble or compress with his body movements.</p><p>Gnaw's breaths had become much heavier and slower, each one meant to avoid upsetting the balance of what he had packed into his gut. Even with his dense musculature, he was no match for the weight of his indigestible meal, and the beast found it incredibly hard to even stand up without the aid of the boulder's solid surface. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the clinking metal coins away from one another, and each step he took towards the smashed chest only increased the gentle sway of his swollen midriff.</p><p>In an effort to scoop up whatever was left, Gnaw stumbled forward, the added weight of his body making it hard to keep his balance on two feet. His gut impacted the floor with a metallic thud as the contents suddenly shifted and spread outward, making him whine in discomfort as he tried to scramble back up. Being so full was starting to bring out his hibernation instincts, which only served to suck away more of his strength in perpetration for an unnecessary sleep.</p><p>Shuffling himself over to the rest of the treasure on all fours, Gnaw let his need for wealth get the better of him, and he began to shovel it into his mouth even faster than before. He could see the glint of each individual coin as his clawed hands wrapped around them, pushing them into his throat as he tried to contain it all. He <em>needed</em> all of it, he wasn't going to let the mob take even a single golden coin back with them.</p><p>He could still see the glint of their torches in the distance as they drew closer, knowing vaguely where he was but not having enough time to locate him. Pile after pile of treasure was sent down through his throat muscles as he sat there on all fours, feeling his gut stretch even further against the ground in a way that didn't seem possible to his brain.</p><p>No matter how fast Gnaw went, though, he couldn't deny that he was slowing down. The chaos in his guts - caused by his digestive fluids and stomach walls throwing an absolute fit - was taking most of his energy away, and his brain kept trying to prepare him to for a season-long sleep. Even swallowing started to become harder as the treasure finally filled his tum to the furthest it could possibly stretch, refusing to allow anything else to join the loose mass inside him.</p><p>With a drawn-out grunt and a breathless groan, Gnaw picked up one more handful and moved them to his mouth, trying to stuff it down his gullet as fast as he could. His body rejected it, and he felt the individual coins slip between his fingers as he rolled over into his side, then to his back. He looked absurdly bloated and stretched, more gut than monster - there wasn't a single point on his stomach that looked smooth, each inch of the surface hosting another edge to one of the many different items packed inside him.</p><p>The rumbling from the depths of his gut made it difficult to concentrate, and he could feel that his body had made absolutely no digestive progress. Holding back yet another burp of immense proportions, Gnaw kneaded the surface of his sore stomach and turned to check the view through the trees, wondering if he was about to be surrounded.</p><p>The lights were heading away.</p><p>For a moment, he realised that he was safe: they had given up and gone home, probably expecting him to be miles away by now. He tried to get up and continue on his way, but the big lump of a stomach that he now possessed made it impossible to do anything but keep his back straight and grumble in pain. Between the droning complaints of his stomach walls and the bubbling of his digestive acids, he could feel the entire mass of treasure slowly shifting with nowhere else to go.</p><p>Gnaw was out of room, and there was still a smattering of gold and silver left, but he couldn't even imagine allowing anything more down his throat. It felt like even one more tiny piece of jewellery would make him burst.</p><p>Sighing and accidentally letting another belch slip, he rubbed at the surface of his bloated tummy, the darkness of sleep starting to take over. He hadn't noticed how badly he was panting, and the warm sweat on his forehead seemed to have come from almost nowhere, but he didn't really have the energy to be concerned with any of that. His hands were lazily trying to care for the sore parts of his belly, the discomfort slowly floating away as he felt his eyelids start to drift closed. </p><p>As much as he wanted to hunt down a cave in his own territory, Gnaw just couldn't be bothered. He was tired, he was full, and he could feel the warmth of sleep starting to spread through his body. He would figure out how to get the coins back out once he took a nap.</p><p>Somewhere only a single hill away, the last hunting party turned back towards their town, ignoring the gently rumbling coming from between the boulders. If even one of them had decided to take a peek, they would have seen a very, <em>very</em> bloated beast snoring away between the stones, his stomach gently kicking at the sheer volume of items packed inside it. Unfortunately, they didn't, and Gnaw was left to slumber underneath his full, heavy stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>